


Dangerous Stakes

by StylishMileage



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Police Procedural, Thriller, Undercover as Married, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StylishMileage/pseuds/StylishMileage
Summary: Special Agents Maggie Bell and OA Zidan are sent undercover as a wealthy married couple (Alexandra & Oscar Petrov) looking to infiltrate the inner circle of a high powered and widely feared criminal kingpin, Nicholae Schiller. The US Coast Guard knows Schiller is using recreational and small time marinas to import drugs and other contraband while avoiding commercial port scrutiny. The FBI needs to help the Coast Guard connect Schiller’s money with the incoming drug shipment and they are just the agents for the job. Pretending to be a happily married, criminally enterprising couple has its challenges for the partners. Somewhere along the way, they realize they may not be acting anymore… A story of lies, truths, romance, relationships, crime and trust.
Relationships: Maggie Bell/OA Zidan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	Dangerous Stakes

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 991  
> No Warnings this chapter.   
> Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to these characters or storylines.

When Maggie and OA were summoned to Dana’s office, they had truly no idea what to expect. Their confusion intensified when they saw several other high-ranking officials already seated. Dana rose from her seat and introduced her agents to the officials.

“This is Special Agent Maggie Bell, and Special Agent Omar Zidan. Maggie, OA, this is Sgt. Potter with the US. Coast Guard and Officer Cross. They have reached out to the FBI regarding an undercover assignment.” Dana returned to her seat behind her desk and motioned for the Coast Guard officers to take over the conversation.

“Agents, it’s nice to meet you. We have an assignment that you both are well suited for,” Sgt. Potter began. “We have had a major issue with an Importer/Exporter in the Bay Area smuggling illegal goods into the US for their clients. They are apparently connecting criminals with the money to the criminals with the goods they need. So far, we have gotten wind of gun shipments, weapons, and black-market hacking technologies that have made it through without detection. We have received intelligence that contact has been made arranging for a large shipment of illegal drugs to be received in the coming weeks.”

“Who’s the target for the assignment?” Maggie questioned.

“His name is Nicholae Schiller. He owns major ports along the bay and uses his legal import/export business to launder money for the illegal exploits. His reputation is known in the area for being ruthless and so far, the land authorities have not been able to prove his connection to the 7 dead bodies that have been found along the coast in the last 6 months,” Sgt. Potter finished.

“Wow, sounds like he knows how to cover his tracks if there hasn’t been any evidence connecting him so far,” OA rubbed his hand over his mouth. He stole a quick glance at Maggie to see if he could tell what she was thinking about this. Her expression wasn’t giving anything away.

Officer Cross spoke up, “one thing we know is that he is certainly not committing the murders directly. He has a network of ‘associates’ that does the dirty work for him. Two of them have been caught but one killed himself and the other committed suicide by cop when they were attempting to make the arrest. Once again, eliminating any testimony that would have implicated Schiller.”

“This is where you guys come in,” Sgt. Potter looked at Maggie and OA. “We have tried sending officers undercover to become members of his hit squad and criminal activity but they were both compromised within 2 months and were extracted into witness protection. We’ve tried setting up a fake client proposition but he didn’t take the bait. We’re hoping that changing the angle of infiltration may result in something that will stick.”

OA thought Maggie was starting to look a little pale, but he didn’t think anyone but himself and Dana would notice. It was Dana’s job to notice absolutely everything.

“What do you need us to do?” Maggie asked firmly.

Officer Cross looked at Sgt. Potter and launched into the details. “You two would be sent undercover as a married couple with questionable sources of income, some from overseas. You will have new identities, entirely fleshed out backstories, a catalog of assets, and a network of acquaintances. This will give you both the ability to pass even the most exhaustive of background checks he or his associates may run on you. He is known to be a loner, we’re hoping you will be able to make friends with Schiller, infiltrate his personal circle and ultimate become involved in his criminal activity. Once there is something concrete to connect him to the crimes, we can take down his whole operation and extract you both.”

“This sounds like a very… long term operation, sergeant,” OA stated. Maggie looked at him for the first time during this conversation and he could feel her reading his thoughts.

“For the strongest chance of success, we estimate the operation could take 6 months to a year,” stated Cross.

Dana leaned back in her chair and looked at her agents. She had not been told about the potentially extreme time frame this OP would take. Six months to a year was a long time to be missing two of her best agents but she knew this mission was of great importance for the safety of the country.

Maggie and OA exchanged looks again. They both knew what undercover operations entailed and much of it wasn’t pretty. They would essentially leave their entire lives behind for the duration of the job. They wouldn’t be able to contact their friends, family, access any of their technology, visit anyone they currently knew and would only be able to speak to one handler to provide timely updates. In an operation like this, even that wouldn’t dare be face to face. They would be totally alone. The only person to have their backs would be one another. Jobs like this were high risk-high reward and they knew it. If they succeeded, this would set them up for their entire careers. If they failed though, it could cost them their lives. When the conversation wrapped, Maggie and OA were told to take the day to think it over and discuss the job with each other. They would have to accept or decline the offer by the next morning. If they accepted, the operation was set to begin two weeks from now.

The agents walked down the NYC sidewalk in silence for several blocks. Both in deep thought and contemplation as well as waiting for the other to give their opinion first. When they reached OA’s apartment, he pulled a notebook off of his bookshelf and drew two columns. Maggie sat at the table and watched him label them and place the page between them.

“Okay Mags, where do we start?”


End file.
